Bittersweet Vignettes
by Lady Orochi
Summary: "Cuando estuvimos saliendo, hubo un tiempo en que planeaba mi cumpleaños y navidad por mi mismo... Al final, rompimos antes de que pudiera hacer algo" Algunas escenas de momentos trascendentales en la vida de Takano Masamune. Por el reto navideño intercambio de fics, regalo para CielHibird29 !


Para **CielHibird29** espero te guste, un abrazo y felices fiestas! n_n

**Disclaimer**: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pertenece a Nakamura-san y esta historia es fines únicamente de entretenimiento.

**Advertencias**: Básicamente ninguna, tal vez algunos errores ortográficos, un poco de drama y saltos temporales drásticos (?)

Al resto,_ gracias por leer ~_

* * *

_Cuando estuvimos saliendo, hubo un tiempo en que planeaba mi cumpleaños y navidad por mi mismo. Imaginar que tan grande debía ser un pastel para dos o el regalo que debía comprarle..._

_Al final, rompimos antes de que pudiera hacer algo_

**.-.0.-.**

Toma conciencia de si mismo poco a poco sin abrir los ojos. Puede oír el suave ronroneo entre sueños de Sorata bajo la cama, el lejano tic tac del reloj en la sala, su propia respiración, el latido de su corazón. Afuera, llovía.

Luego de un rato al fin se decidió a despertar completamente encontrándose con las deslucidas paredes de su nueva habitación casi vacía. Su madre había vuelto a su rutina de trabajo apenas se habían instalado, evadiéndolo como siempre y el aun no tenia ánimos siquiera para terminar de desempacar. La mayor parte de sus cosas estaban todavía en cajas apiladas en una esquina y por primera vez cayó en cuenta de cuan triste era ver que toda su vida podía ocupar tan poco espacio.

Aunque eso no era todo.

_-Bastardo-_

Así le había llamado el hombre al que había considerado padre desde siempre. Se quedó en shock por unos instantes sin saber que decir, que hacer.

Y su madre guardó silencio unos segundos evadiéndole la mirada hasta que al fin habló

_-Ya eres suficientemente mayor Masamune, algún día debías enterarte…-_

Toda su identidad fue destruida con esas pocas palabras pero aun así no dijo nada, que podría haber dicho de cualquier manera? Al menos ahora entendía el porqué de las cosas.

Daba igual.

No le quedaba de otra que adormecerse de a poco para evitar el dolor, así es como había sobrellevado la situación en su familia desde siempre.

Pero no podía evitar preguntarse de vez en cuando si pudo haber sido de otra manera. Si no hubiera estado solo. Si _él_ aun estuviera ahí.

Lo abrazaría? Le diría que todo se solucionaría de alguna manera? Le consolaría? De haberlo tenido a su lado, habría sido entonces capaz de gritar, de llorar, de desahogar su frustración?

Al fin se levanta de la cama con gran lentitud para buscar algo con que entretenerse, en un intento de evitar cierta idea que ha estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo.

Tomó uno de sus bolsos con desgana y comenzó a vaciar su contenido. Una libreta de notas, un pequeño reproductor de música, la última novela Koharu que compró hace ya casi medio año, algunos documentos de la escuela. Por ultimo, un libro de la biblioteca que no devolvió. Fue poco usado y no era particularmente interesante, así que nadie lo echaría de menos. De hecho solo dos nombres se encontraban escritos en la tarjeta de préstamo: el suyo propio y el de _él_. Algo ridículo e insignificante a decir verdad, pero que para Masamune era una preciosa, una dolorosa memoria. La única que conservaría.

La vista de ese objeto que simbolizaba de alguna manera su ruina total, terminó con sus defensas. Lo dejó caer al suelo con un golpe seco que fue amortiguado por la alfombra para después tomar las llaves, su cartera, la chaqueta y salir a la calle cubriéndose de la lluvia precisamente con ese mismo paraguas que _él_ le diera alguna vez. Nunca se lo devolvió, por la misma razón que ahora le tenía de esa manera.

_Él_ se fue.

Sin aviso, ni advertencia. Simplemente desapareció de un día para otro. No sabía su dirección, ni en que clase estaba exactamente; había preguntado a un par de chicos de primer grado pero nadie conocía a ningún _Oda Ritsu_. No tenía un teléfono o email en el cual localizarle. No se le ocurrió pedir nada de eso pues siempre había sido _él_ quien iba a buscarle sin falta, así que no creyó necesitarlo alguna vez. De no ser por los libros de la biblioteca, quizá no sabría siquiera su nombre completo.

Él no tenía experiencia en esa clase de situaciones pues nunca había sentido interés real en otra persona… como saber que un día tendría esa necesidad tan aplastante de querer ver a alguien? Y que la imposibilidad de hacerlo dolería tanto?

Caminó sin rumbo durante un rato familiarizándose apenas con los alrededores, hasta que al pasar frente al escaparate de esa tienda de antigüedades se detuvo un momento a mirar. Delante de él había una pila de niños pegados al vidrio, pero gracias a su altura no representaron mayor dificultad. Estaban mirando encandilados uno de esos relojes antiguos que tocan una melodía cada cierta hora y que de unas pequeñas puertecillas al lado de la caratula salían varios soldaditos de madera que parecían marchar al ritmo de la música; mientras que sus madres se dedicaban a tratar de protegerles de la lluvia. Luego de unos instantes se alejó de ahí a paso lento, la lluvia pareció arreciar un poco más.

Faltaban dos semanas para navidad.

Desde siempre estuvo acostumbrado a la soledad tanto en casa como en la escuela, así que no podía comprender porque ahora se veía tan afectado por la ausencia de una sola persona. De verdad tanto lo había cambiado aquel chiquillo con su sola presencia?

Se veía tan alegre cuando estaban juntos, parecía tan sincero. Entonces porque…?

…

Que más da.

Trataba de no pensar demasiado en los motivos. De alguna manera pudiese que fuera su culpa y no estaba seguro de poder con ello.

Detuvo sus pasos nuevamente cuando al parecer dio con lo que estaba buscando y se quedó parado frente a la puerta viendo a la gente pasearse entre los anaqueles a través de los grandes ventanales. Cerró el paraguas y dejó que un poco de lluvia cayese sobre el, para que el frio le atravesara la piel y llegara hasta su corazón.

Han pasado ya 4 meses desde que le perdió la pista y hace más de dos que se ha mudado a Shikoku con su madre, acabando con cualquier posibilidad de dar con su paradero.

Su vida, su hogar, incluso su nombre han cambiado; ya solo le quedaba seguir adelante, pero…

Dio unos pasos al frente y al fin entró a la tienda, yendo directamente al pasillo de licores. La primera de muchas veces mas que le seguirían después de eso.

El paraguas quedó abandonado en el cesto a la salida del centro comercial.

**.-.0.-.**

Intentó abrir los ojos pero la luz que apenas se colaba por las cortinas se le hizo insoportable, así que se ocultó bajo la cobija. Aunque esto duró más bien poco, porque de pronto su protección le fue arrebatada de un tirón y las cortinas descorridas de golpe, no quedándole más remedio que enfrentarse con el sol que entraba en todo su esplendor por las ventanas… y con la mirada de reproche de Yokozawa.

Habían transcurrido ocho meses desde que se mudó a ese pequeño departamento que mantenía por si mismo a duras penas, rechazando el que su madre había arrendado para el y cortando por fin toda conexión. No dejó su dirección ni un teléfono en el cual localizarle. Estaba seguro que la nueva pareja de ella apoyaba esa decisión, lo vio en los ojos de él, de ambos, el día que salió de casa con todas sus cosas decidido a no volver jamás.

Pero ahora ya no era un adolescente, las cosas no le afectaban como antes. Había aprendido a encontrar el consuelo que necesitaba, escondido en el fondo de refulgentes botellas y en el calor de los cuerpos de aquellos que estuviesen dispuestos a hacerle compañía durante la noche, alejando las pesadillas por un rato, cuando los libros y el estudio no resultaban suficientes.

Al menos así había sido hasta hace poco. Porque ahora nada alcanzaba a satisfacerlo y ni hablar de llenar el hueco que se había instalado en su pecho.

En medio del caos de la reseca ni siquiera se preguntó quien había sido su acompañante la noche anterior, es más, a duras penas recordaba lo acontecido en los últimos dos meses. Pero desafortunadamente para el, justo lo que mas quería olvidar seguía tan presente en su cabeza como si lo escuchase de nuevo taladrando sus oídos... y su corazón.

_-Era tan linda!-_

_-Hay muchas chicas lindas en las escuelas de alrededor, tendrás que ser mas especifico jajaja-_

_-Pero ella es la mejor de todas! La de cabello largo y claro, con ojos grandes color miel, la expresión de su rostro es tan tierna! - _

_-Oh, también la he visto y creo se ya se a quien te refieres. Su nombre es An Kohinata, pero mas te vale no hacerte ilusiones, porque no esta disponible-_

_-Eeeh, porque?! Nunca la he visto salir con nadie-_

_-Es que él está estudiando en el extranjero-_

_-Oí que su prometido acudía también en nuestra anterior escuela… ahora no recuerdo su nombre... Un chico delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes dos grados menor… que parecía vivir en la biblioteca… -_

_Todos guardaron silencio un momento ante el estrepitoso sonido que hizo el chico de la mesa de al lado al levantarse de repente, para luego salir casi corriendo del lugar…_

Después de tanto tiempo pensaba que ese sentimiento había quedado en el pasado, sepultado en el fondo de su corazón donde ya no pudiera afectarle.

Que equivocado estaba.

Sentía la pesada mirada de su amigo sobre el, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación aunque el conociese los motivos de sobra.

Tal parecía que después de todo, inconscientemente, aun guardaba alguna esperanza de encontrarle y ahora que la había perdido terminó por destruirse la falsa burbuja de seguridad en la que estuvo inmerso.

De nuevo.

No solo le abandonó, también le había engañado. _Él también_ le había mentido. Aunque en esta ocasión no estaba triste, estaba molesto, terriblemente furioso consigo mismo por su debilidad, por su estupidez. Quería gritar, romper, destrozar, destruir todo a su alrededor.

Pero una vez mas no fue capaz de exteriorizar su frustración, el desquitarse con otros no era algo que le ayudara a sentirse mejor de eso estaba consiente; él era más bien del tipo trágico, de los que soportan todo y acumulan heridas. Pensó que podía vivir así por siempre, pero acabó sucumbiendo a su debilidad, de nuevo. Esa debilidad que nadie se imaginaba que poseía, nadie.

-No puedes seguir así, Masamune-

Pudo reconocer en la voz de Yokozawa a su propia conciencia, aunque le pareciera más bien un sonido lejano. Le miraba con ojos tristes y preocupados mientras acariciaba con suavidad su cabello. Sinceros. Ya había pasado por eso antes, pero esta vez no se trataba de ningún chiquillo inexperto a quien solo vio un par de veces. Era Takafumi Yokozawa, su amigo, su colega, quien conocía todo sobre el. Lo bueno y sobre todo lo malo. Que a pesar de eso no lo juzgaba y permanecía fielmente a su lado, esperando a que él quisiese darle una oportunidad.

Así que tomó una decisión.

De su camisa descartada en el suelo sacó su teléfono y abrió la lista de contactos, repasando los pocos nombres ahí escritos y dejando disponible solamente uno. Luego de presionar el botón de borrado arrojó el celular en cualquier parte y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de su único amigo, que rodeó sus hombros, le acunó contra su pecho y acaricio sus cabellos, consolándole como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes.

-Creo que llevaré a Sorata conmigo, alguien que no esta en condiciones de cuidar de si mismo no puede hacerse cargo de un gato- dijo dibujándole en el rostro la primera sonrisa en bastante tiempo. Después de eso simplemente se quedaron en silencio.

-"Yo te arrancaré ese mal amor del corazón, Masamune" – se prometió Yokozawa mientras acariciaba con cariño la espalda del otro hombre aventurándose un poco debajo de la camisa ahora que estaba plenamente consiente de lo que hacía.

- "Quizá el recuerdo no me abandona porque estoy solo, únicamente porque estoy solo" – fue lo ultimo que pensó Takano antes de perderse en las sensaciones que el cuerpo de su amigo le ofrecía.

Eso se dijeron a si mismos, cada uno por su cuenta.

…

Fue una inocencia egoísta.

De parte de los dos.

**.-.0.-.**

Por más que parpadeara, sus ojos no veían más que obscuridad. Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana y ya no se escuchaba ningún otro ruido en las afueras del edificio, por lo que el palpitar de su corazón retumbaba con claridad en sus oídos. En reloj colgado en la pared de su habitación dio las dos y a pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía terriblemente cansado le era imposible conciliar el sueño.

_Era él, no tiene la menor duda_

Su subconsciente se lo decía, pero no supo de que se trataba hasta que escuchó ese casual comentario mientras conversaba con Mino. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada en un vano intento de amortiguar el sonido, pero resultó inútil.

_Es él_

Contrariado, se lo había contado a Yokozawa esa misma tarde en que lo descubrió. Habló con voz calmada, mantuvo el temple todo el tiempo. No dio detalles, no le dijo que se encontraba ahí mismo en Marukawa y mucho menos que desde ahora trabajarían juntos, aunque era cuestión de tiempo para que su amigo lo dedujera por si mismo. Entonces él le preguntó que era lo que pensaba hacer al respecto… pero no pudo responderle.

El otro hombre salió del bar sin decir nada mas, completamente enfurecido al reconocer ese gesto de nostalgia en la cara de Masamune. En cuanto se hubo retirado llamó al mesero para pedir que le trajeran toda la botella y mientras esperaba encendió el cuarto cigarrillo de la noche. Afortunadamente supo detenerse a tiempo para lograr llegar a su departamento en condiciones, caminando despacio en las calles frías y vacías.

_Es el_

Después de todo este tiempo, luego de haberlo deseado tanto hasta convertirse en una dolencia física, de haber sido destrozado por completo y tocado fondo incontables veces. Ahora que al fin había logrado ponerse de pie, que aprendió a cargar consigo mismo soltándose de la mano de Yokozawa, encontrando un refugio seguro en el trabajo y abandonando _esas_ _emociones_ por completo.

El repentino y acelerado latido de su corazón se le hizo ajeno, tan extraño. No se reconocía a si mismo.

Ya no era un adolescente. Yokozawa no le ayudaría de nuevo a ahuyentar sus fantasmas, vamos que ahora ni siquiera tenia a Sorata para hacerle compañía; se encontraba completamente solo y desarmado contra sus pensamientos. _Con sus sentimientos_. Y en unas cuantas horas volvería a verle.

_Onodera Ritsu_

Todas las preguntas que tuvo durante los pasados diez años lo asaltaron de golpe. Realmente estuvo en el extranjero todo este tiempo? Donde, exactamente? Que había sido de su vida? Porque usa ahora un apellido diferente?… Seguiría con aquella chica? Se habría dado cuenta de quien era él? Entró a trabajar a ese lugar sabiéndolo? Porque desapareció tan de repente?

Tenia si quiera una puta idea de todo lo que paso durante su ausencia?

Afortunadamente tenía práctica en ocultar sus emociones o se habría delatado en el acto. En ese momento tuvo un sinnúmero de sentimientos encontrados, quiso enfrentarlo ahí mismo, reclamarle, gritarle, golpearlo… abrazarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, perderse de nuevo en sus ojos verdes.

…

El había cambiado.

Se dirigía de manera formal con todo mundo, hasta podría decirse que con frialdad.

Ya no era más aquel chico tímido que temblaba en su presencia, que no era capaz de mantenerle la mirada más de un instante. No sonreía tontamente ni se sonrojaba. Andaba por los pasillos siempre con el ceño fruncido evidentemente incomodo, la cabeza baja y los ojos cargados de amargura.

Por eso no pudo reconocerlo de inmediato.

Pero si observaba con atención, también había cosas que seguían intactas igual que en sus recuerdos como su amor por los libros, la dedicación que pone en todo lo que hace, la pequeña mueca en sus labios cuando esta concentrado en algo.

De alguna manera seguía siendo _él_… Se preguntaba si su supuesto amor también sería una de esas cosas.

E inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante ese pensamiento.

El retumbar de su corazón se hizo un poco más fuerte, se colocó una mano en el pecho para tratar de acallarlo pero resultó inútil. No, no es posible, no es posible. No otra vez.

Pero lo era.

Porque era él, Onodera Ritsu, su viejo amor y en unas cuantas horas volvería a verle.

El reloj dio las tres.

Por lo visto le sería inútil volver a intentar dormir. Tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar que hacer.

**.-.0.-.**

El claxon del automóvil detrás suyo lo hizo espabilarse por completo, pues estaba cabeceando sin darse cuenta. La nieve dificultó el transito, sin contar a las personas que iban de aquí para allá debido a las festividades y están tardando mas tiempo en el camino de vuelta a casa, francamente ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse. Miró hacia el asiento trasero a través del retrovisor.

-Se ha quedado dormido, mejor así – pensó mientras encendía un cigarro y abría la ventanilla para que el humo escapara libremente. Luego de su paseo en el mirador y de lo que sucedió después, Onodera se hizo ovillo en el asiento trasero cubriéndose la cabeza con su abrigo y negándose a moverse o a pronunciar palabra durante todo el trayecto, hasta que al fin sucumbió al cansancio.

No podía contener el impulso de voltear a verlo cada cierto rato, como si temiera que todo se tratara de un producto de su imaginación y fuera a desaparecer apenas se descuidara.

Habían… estado juntos de nuevo, esta vez Onodera estaba consciente de sus actos, le había mirado a los ojos, se abrazó a él con ansiedad, le correspondió.

_Yo pensaba lo mismo en aquel entonces._

Es que al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar abrazarle, besarle, marcarlo de nuevo como suyo. Porque seguía siéndolo, no importaba que lo negara o tratara de alejarse. Le había dado sin proponérselo esa respuesta que tanto ansiaba escuchar, lo de hace diez años no fue una mentira. Además su cuerpo era demasiado sincero y le era imposible ocultar sus reacciones cuando lo tocaba, lo miraba o lo besaba.

Pero aun así se negó a aceptarlo abiertamente y él, como el gran necio que es, no estaría satisfecho hasta conseguir que aquellas palabras salieran nuevamente de los labios del chico. No podía dar las cosas por sentadas, _necesitaba_ escucharlo otra vez para estar seguro de que no estaba persiguiendo una ilusión.

Y pensar que en un principio al encontrarle nuevamente, la idea de destruirlo cruzó por su mente. Igual que lo había pensado la primera vez que se conocieron, sin tomar en cuenta que el más afectado al final fuera el mismo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía.

O quien sabe, después de todo aun le faltaba escuchar la versión de Onodera de como habían sido estos diez años para él.

Le sorprendía un poco que no se despertara con el sonar infernal de los claxon del resto de los conductores desesperados por la tardanza y que a él le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza, si seguían así perdería pronto la paciencia y les gritaría un par de cosas. Resoplo, cansado.

Al final decidió que aquello no era debilidad, ni estarse atando al pasado como insinuaba Yokozawa. Simplemente esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como la persona más importante para él se alejaba de su lado. Lucharía con todo para recuperarlo…

Un par de horas después.

Después del viaje terriblemente agotador - para él, pues el chico seguía profundamente dormido- una vez aparcado su vehículo se encontró con el dilema de despertarle o llevarle a cuestas como ya había ocurrido en una ocasión anterior. Y es que se veía tan pacifico durmiendo, además de que si le despertaba seguramente entraría en negación y acabaría por huir. Al final decidió que quería terminar este día lo más tranquilamente posible, por lo que lo tomó en sus brazos y se encaminó a su propio departamento, pero aun dormido no dejaba de darle la contraria, pues se removía entre sueños haciéndole problemático el sostenerlo. Con un demonio, porque tenia que ser tan pesado?

Tuvo serias dificultades para abrir la puerta de su departamento con una sola mano y aun así no se despertó. En verdad tenía un sueño endemoniadamente profundo, no sabía si agradecer o maldecirlo por eso.

Hizo acopio de la poca paciencia que le quedaba para dejarlo con suavidad en la cama, le quitó los zapatos, la bufanda y el abrigo, pero el seguía sonriendo tontamente en sueños. Daría lo que fuera por saber que es lo que pasaba por su mente es esos momentos.

Había tenido la tentación de tomar sus llaves para así dejarle en su departamento y de paso echar un vistazo, pero desistió. Ya luego se encargaría de que él le contara todo lo que quiere saber por su propia cuenta. Cansado, se despojó también de sus ropas acostándose junto a él, los cubrió a ambos con las frazadas y se quedó dormido abrazado a la calidez del otro cuerpo, pensando que probablemente ese era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en la vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.-.**Extra**.-.

-Takano-san, esto es VERDADERAMENTE molesto, sabes?- masculló en voz baja el castaño, atrapado como estaba entre los brazos del otro hombre. Se removió un poco para poder verle la cara encontrándose con que aun dormía. O quizá solo estaba fingiendo. Con Takano-san nunca se sabe nada a ciencia cierta.

Iba a sacudirlo para hacer que lo soltara, pero la respiración pausada del hombre y su rostro libre del habitual ceño fruncido le daban un aire de paz tal, como si fuera el primer sueño tranquilo que tenia después de mucho tiempo. Onodera Ritsu apenas pudo ahogar un suspiro, recordando de pronto una escena del pasado en una situación similar, también en la habitación del mayor hace ya más de diez años. Tiempos felices.

La nostalgia le invadió y no pudo seguir pretendiendo estar de mal humor; al fin y al cabo nadie le veía y para cuando la culpa lo invadiera, aun podría entrar en negación. Así que lentamente levantó su mano hasta rozar con los dedos el rostro de Takano, muy suavemente, provocando que el pelinegro soltase una ligera exhalación, embriagándole por completo con su cálido aliento.

Fuera, comenzaban a escucharse las voces de los vecinos dándose buenos deseos y el aire festivo en las calles alcanzaba a colarse por la ventana. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Luego de tanto tiempo al fin tengo la oportunidad de decirlo… Feliz navidad, Takano-san – murmuró despacio, recargando su frente enrojecida en el hombro del otro hombre.

Inconscientemente, el brazo a su alrededor le apretó un poco más.

_Un poco más _

-Solo un poco más - se dijo, devolviendo el abrazo

Y volvió a sumergirse en el sueño.


End file.
